


Bare body, exposed art

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Complete, Irfan has professional experience, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Offscreen/pre-fic, Tags may seen really suspicious, but it's not voyeur/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: This job Vice picked up was a fair amount more revealing than he was used to, for more reasons than expected.
Relationships: Irfan/Vice (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The fine art of standing still, keeping even one’s own breath and heartbeat to a minimum, was just yet another skill that people on Vice’s previous profession picked up, helpful for a variety of occasions.

Now, however, that fine art was used to help do… Art, as Vice added ‘modeling’ to the list of odd jobs he performed around the Halidom.

Fleur and Norwin always asked for volunteers, specially ones other than Zardin. Which is how, some way or another, Vice found himself posing for these two, with this one painting they were doing requiring him to bare all except shorts, as he lounged on the couch they offered for him to pose, looking to the wall, instead of either artist’s face, his arm, a bit shakily, laid upon the edge, supporting his head, while the other rested on top of his torso, hips, and just a bit of his legs.

Truthfully, the assassin would say that the lack of his cape was what made him feel the most exposed, as his usually covered up black hair was just as exposed for the world to see as his abs, arms and legs were. Fleur complimented him on the tone of his muscles, mentioning she’d make sure to put as much detail as possible into them, which, only made Vice more self-conscious of his position.

This was just as far from his previous jobs as possible. He was always in the background. Even when being an announcer, it was a character being offered up front, rather than himself. To be put so heavily in a spotlight as this, it fell short of mortifying.

The sound of Norwin’s sketching stopped, with Fleur following suit once she noticed that, before the older sylvan, already doing a couple of hand exercises, said. “We have been doing this for a while. I’m still willing to draw more today, but we should take a break. Are both of you alright with this?”

“Oh, of course! To say the truth, I’m feeling like grabbing a snack right now, too.” Fleur sheepishly admitted. “Could we stop by the kitchen, then?”

“That sounds like a good idea, yes.” The man replied. “Vice? Your willingness matters, too.”

“I don’t mind. Take as much time as you want. I’ll wait for you to return here.”

“Very well. We’ll be back soon.” Norwin confirmed, getting up from his chair. “Come on Fleur, let’s go.”

“Got it! Right behind you!”

And so, the two sylvans left, leaving Vice on his own.

The assassin finally broke the pose he was holding, shifting to just sitting on the sofa and stretching a bit. Norwin’s room, which they had used for this meeting, was certainly full to the brim of sketches and canvases from both sylvans, leaving it a sight to behold. Maybe he could look through them, or…

“Well, well, well! Didn’t think I’d see YOU taking this job!”

Vice immediately fixed his posture, specially his legs, which had openly manspread, and cursed himself as embarassment over being seen like this made the blush that had started to subside return with a vengeance. Even so, he attempted to keep a level-heahed expression, which still translated into a scowl that clashed terribly with the red he was carrying, while looking at the mercenary that got in.

“Irfan, what are you doing here?”

“Norwin left his door open a bit, so I thought I’d stop by to say hi, you know.” He explained. “Although, this is a much better sight than I could have hoped for.”

“S-shut it!” Crap, he was stuttering. By now, Irfan was right in front of him, criminally close, having lowered his head to be face-to-face with Vice, looking him up and down with his smug smirk on his face. “You don’t get to judge me for doing this!”

“I’m not doing so.” He said, now cupping Vice’s chin, which sent a jolt of panic, nervousness and heat through the assassin. “I model for these two all the time.”

“… W-what?”

“Are you truly surprised? They have seen me wearing as much as you.” The assassin didn't have much time to register that image on his mind, before, suddenly, Irfan’s sight focused on something behind Vice. “Oh, speaking of which! Norwin forgot to hide one of the things from his solo sessions with me.”

“What could he h-”

Vice suddenly stopped speaking in shock as he looked at the portrait Irfan picked up from behind some finished canvases to show him. Cheekily wearing nothing but his hat and his trademark grin, Norwin registered the mercenary’s bare body on the sketch, giving full detail to everything, from his hair to his feet, going through an impressive chest, abs, and openly showcasing-

“H-have you no shame!?” Vice blurted, turned his completely crimson face away from the sight.

“Why should I? I have to qualms about showing off my stuff. My body is just another tool for me to get some money.” Irfan stopped for a bit, putting the portrait back in it’s place, in thought. “Not like I’m getting money out of this, though… Meh! No need to bother with an image change.”

Going past Vice, Irfan made for the door, stopping to look at the assassin once again. “Speaking of which, if you ever want to try out the real deal, just tell me! I’ll make sure to give you a good time.”

And so, the mercenary left the room.

However, for Vice, his presence remained.

The shorts weren’t underwear, so it’s not like they were leaving anything to show while he was modeling. However, after this interruption, an image on his mind made a part of his body start a noticeable demand for attention. He had to get this done now, before the two came back. But not HERE, obviously. Just… Urgh.

Grabbing his cape and his pants, Vice bolted out of the room.

* * *

“Ah… Ah… Ah...”

Hiding himself at a corner of the Halidom that effectively no one went to, the assassin hurriedly lowered his shorts just enough to get to the problem. Jerking back and forth in a hurry, leaning his head against a wall, his free hand massaging and playing with his own nipples, the man just wanted these cursed images to just leave his mind at once, but…

_Irfan’s upper-body fully showed itself to him, the man’s grin inviting him closer._

_Ah… Fuck, not this._

_The mercenary let his pants fall, showing off a member which Vice immediately got to servicing._

_Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…_ As he came closer to the climax, Vice could only curse the mercenary.

_He let the other man’s hand hold the back of his head, controlling the way he sucked and licked each inch of the shaft, until-_

Holding back a hungry moan, his load finally came, covering the wall in front of him, slowly dripping to the floor, only his heavy, but slowly softening breathing, showing he was here.

Covering himself again, Vice hurried to clean himself up quick, before the two artists returned, leaving the mess he just made to take care of later.


	2. Chapter 2

_ If you ever want to try out the real deal, just tell me! I’ll make sure to give you a good time. _

To say those words were stuck on Vice’s mind was an understatement. No matter what, the mercenary’s body, always so teasingly close to exposing more, remained on his head.

Which is how he got here.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

Suddenly, Irfan’s voice was mostly free of its teasing tone, dropped in favor of an unusually serious and gentle one, which, however little, helped Vice feel less self-conscious about this. Taking a deep breath, he answered.

“Y-yes. I want you to have me.”

Letting a grin fall back on his face, Irfan shifted back into his flirtier mode, as he approached Vice and once again cupped his chin. “Very well then. As I promised, you’ll have no regrets about this.”

The kiss came, intensifying the heat that ran through Vice tenfold, especially as he felt the other man’s tongue made way into his mouth, a first contact that went on to explore as much as possible . And yet, he made sure to answer the gesture, taking and giving back as much of the kiss as he could.

Trying to gauge his reactions, Irfan gently bit the man’s lower lip, which sent a small shudder through his body.  _ Yes, a success _ , the mercenary thought giddily.

Taking his hands to Vice’s shirt, Irfan ran his hand through his stomach, which was easily seen through the clothes. “Someone has a rather impressive body, huh? I can see why these two asked you to model.” He commented. “But, tonight, I’ll see what even they didn’t get to.”

Quickly, the shirt was removed, being thrown to the corner that the hoodie already rested at. Irfan started the action by letting one of his hands slip inside Vice’s pants, massaging his already hard member. In spite of his self-control, the assassin let out a moan and let himself fall and sit down on the bed, before putting his hands on the mercenary’s chest. Although, they most certainly weren’t pushing the other man away. If anything...

Smirking confidently as Vice lightly groped his chest, Irfan remarked, “Oh, you want more of me, huh? Very well! It’s only fair.” And so, he took his hands away from exploring his client, in order to undo his belt, making the fur coat he always carry open, before he just plain let it fall on the ground. 

Following up, Irfan kept his boots and pants on, but lowered enough to let out the member that Vice had been dreaming of pop free. “Alright then. You can get to it.”

Accepting that, by now, there was no point in acting ashamed, even if he certainly was, the assassin started caressing the cock that was offered to him, before starting to lick its head. Vice’s plans to do it slowly were interrupted by Irfan’s hand pushing the back of his head, making him speed it up, although most certainly faster than the pace that the mercenary first tried to set.

“Well, well, well. Looks like someone just needed that little push, huh?” Irfan quipped, still keeping his hand exactly where Vice was oh-so-clearly enjoying it, controlling the assassin’s rhythm flawlessly, before he said. “Come on now. Lay on the bed.”

Vice complied, aware of what was coming as Irfan’s hands removed his pants and undergarments, letting his body bare and exposed, his hard member springing forth. The mercenary gave it some more attention, sucking and pumping it with one of his hands, while the other-

The assassin let out an audible shudder, as he felt his partner finger his entrance, covering it in lube. “I have to ready it. Unless you want to go through a lot of pain here.”

“Of course I don’t, idiot.”

“Good. So, hold on a bit, alright?”

Even so, Vice couldn’t avoid letting out faint moans as Irfan went on, widening his hole until the mercenary decided it was enough. “Alright, then. Here goes.”

Holding both of the assassin’s legs upwards, Irfan started going in, slowly, watching how his client reacted to the in and out, steadily increasing the intensity until he was effectively pounding away. In spite of his experience in being silent, Vice similarly couldn’t avoid letting out groans that kept getting louder and louder, which only made the satisfied smirk on the mercenary’s face bigger.

_ Darn it, that stupid smirk… _ “Ah... ah... Irfan…”

“Come on now. What is it you want?”

Fuck. “Just… Come inside me… Please, do so.”

“Alright, then.” The mercenary agreed. “Thanks for the approval, because I’m filling you up.”

“Wha-” Vice could only barely finish his sentence, as he felt hot seed finally fill him up, just as promised, urging him to release his own, too, his stomach and chest covered by himself.

As Irfan, similarly spent, got out, and let his client's legs fall again, Vice, breathing in and out, finished processing what he just did.

* * *

“So,” The assassin asked. “What are we?”

After the thorough clean-up ended, Irfan, putting his coat back on, looked at the other man with a far softer expression than before. “We don’t have to be anything, you know. If you don’t want us to be.” He said. “We can just be a casual thing, for now, at least. You can always come to me for anything, be it full-blown sex, or more calm romantic stuff. I like you more than enough for that.”  _ I like you enough for more than that _ was unsaid. “But, it’s your choice, you know.”

Vice thought it over for a bit, before replying. “I don’t want anything serious, for now. But, I do want you. So, there is my answer.”

Grinning, although a different grin than his usual one, Irfan approached him, cupping his chin once again. “Very well. In that case…”

The assassin let his guard down a bit more, as he felt a kiss on his lips once again. 

Yes. He could get used to this.


End file.
